


The Answer to All the Questions of the Universe

by Eluvian



Category: Fahrenheit | Indigo Prophecy (Video Game)
Genre: "Good ending", But I think those who ever played Quantic Dream games will understand, Even if they traumatize me sometimes, Gen, I like these games btw, I t i s j u s t a j o k e, My mind is a memer, My mind is silly, of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: The prophecy tells that the Indigo Child shall speak the answer to all the questions of the universe. Lucas Kane receives that answer.
Relationships: Lucas Kane & Jade (Indigo Child)
Kudos: 3





	The Answer to All the Questions of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am crazy, I just get on with something silly appearing in my mind and putting it to practice, I decided.

Lucas has defeated his enemies. He's victorious, he's saved the child, the little orphan on whom humanity's future depends.

He is not exhausted anymore. His powers come from a source that he does not understand, he cannot comprehend it, but he does not carre now. The only important thing is the child. He runs to the tiny, fragile figure lying on the ground.

_She must be alright. She has to be alright. Please tell me she's okay._

The little thing did not ever speak, did not give any sound, so the fact that she is silent now does not mean anything... Her eyes used to stare into the void all the time. But she is alive, he feels, as he approaches her. He hugs her close. The salvation. He hopes the process will not hurt her too much. What will happen to her afterwords? She says the words, and? All her memories of it will be gone? Will she not be the Indigo Child anymore? Just a normal girl, continuing her life as before?

_Come on, Jade. Come with me. We are going to save everyone, you and me._

Lucas brushes his fingers through her hair, although he is not sure that the girl needs it. Or feels it. She might just be a vessel. Then it will do her good to be finally free from this.

He feels the majestic power of the pedestal as he leans down, with the girl in his arms. Lucas places Jade softly onto the platform. The artefact immediately senses her presence. He knows something large is happening, larger than he coming back to life. Green light swirles in the air, spiraling around Jade as she just lies there, listening to what the not-exactly-human object is telling her.

Then the light disappears. There is silence again, the incomprehensible whisper gone. For some reason, Lucas knows that he has to lean closer. His heart is beating again, fast, he feels so alive right now. Is he going to hear it? Does he have the right to hear it? It seems that the child has chosen him for some reason. She wants to share what she's heard.

Lucas listens.

_What is the answer, Jade? Tell me._

Jade's first words, her soft whispering sounds reach nothing but Lucas's mind.

'The answer is David Cage.'


End file.
